Our heart
by sugacubez99
Summary: "Listen, look at the sky...there, were not so far away now are we?"
1. Spring Is The new girl

"Xiao! Get up; don't make me come up there!" I barely heard moms voice from downstairs, too busy sleeping, but today was the beginning of the new semester for school, I didn't want to make a bad impression...

I pulled on my blazer and left my hair down, I looked out the window and smiled at the cherry blossoms, still fucking cold though, Sigh!

And out the door I went.

I smiled taking up a slow walk, countless good mornings and hello's were fired from the neighbours every five minuets, it got boring but its nice to see them smiling, until I started sprinting, then it became a blur, reason why is because I forgot school starts way earlier for seniors then juniors…

_At the gates_

"Hell no!" I sprinted towards the gates as they were closing, I ended up having to jump on the janitors face, I apologised "im so sorry!" before dashing off again

_In class_

Take it easy…don't make a sound…almost to your chair…almost…. "Xiaoyu ling?" …shit…I stood up "yes miss?" I asked with a slight tremble in my voice, she smiled and replied "why are you so late?" I stuttered looking down "u-um…I didn't remember what time school starts for seniors…" She nodded and made the signal to sit down, so I did, the teacher announced "welcome everyone to another year at mishima polytechnic high school, I trust you've all had a great holiday and came back willing to learn, we have a new student today, please introduce yourself"

The new student got up, she answered quietly "my name is…Hirano…Miharu Hirano…nice to meet you" she sat back down, the teacher said "Make sure Miharu feels welcome at this school, class dismissed" I got up and left quickly, there was something about that girl…

_Break_

Me, Jin and a few others casually lounge about by the benches, I tend to break off from them everyone once in a while and this time I did, I went to go sit down and daydream…

"_ma__…__I__si...he__…"__  
><em>_"__excuse__me__…"_

"excuse me…may I sit here?"

I jumped and looked next to me, it was that girl, I didn't want to be rude so I casually answered "shoot" she sat next to me and smiled, she seemed pure, in a warming manner, I smiled back, she asked "so, what's your name?" I replied promptly "Xiaoyu, but call me Xiao, I don't mind..." I flashed a smile "Miharu" followed by a laugh.

Miharu blushed, she stuttered "o-okay then…Xiao, nice to meet you" I giggled "why are you blushing?" she paused for a second, then screamed surprised, she stuttered more "d-don't look at me!" trying her best to cover her face, I smiled and looked up at the sky, I feel like I could look at it forever…

"Xiao!" Jin called "get your cute ass over here!" I laughed "Im lazy! Come over here!" Jin walked over to me and Miharu; he asked "well who's this beauty?" I laughed and teased "this here is the new girl Miharu" Miharu stuttered "n-nice to meet you…" Jin kissed her hand and smiled, then walked off, I called to him "rude!"

_On the way home_

I said goodbye to everyone before walking off, wrapping my scarf around me, I smiled and hummed myself a little song, I heard someone calling my name I spun round and saw Miharu running up to me, waving and smiling, I could do nothing but smile and wave back, she ended up falling, I gasped "Miharu! Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, she got up but it seemed her ankle was swollen, I laughed "come on, get on my back" she stuttered "n-no its okay!" she tried getting up, but she couldn't, I smiled and helped her onto my back, I asked "what were you so worried about?" she sighed "I might have been heavy" I replied "your pretty light then I expected" she slapped my head and cried "don't say that!" I laughed more and said "okay okay im sorry"

Half way there, I asked her "where are you from?" she replied drowsily "uh…Marioka" I smiled and said "oh, well Im from china…I moved here when I was 5" Miharu giggled "I can tell from your name! Oh um... turn here?" I nodded and took a left turn to her house, I rung the doorbell and her mom answered

I smiled at her and said "Hello Mrs. Hirano, your daughter sprained her ankle and I had to carry her home, I hope you don't mind" she replied warmly welcoming me inside "thank you so much Miss…" I replied, putting miharu down on the sofa "Xiaoyu" Mrs Hirano nodded and carried on "Thank you Miss Xiaoyu" I smiled and looked at my watch, I was late home, I replied promptly walking out the house "I need to go, Its lovely meeting you Mrs Hirano, see you at school tomorrow Miharu"

Miharu laughed "see you tomorrow!"

_Home_

"Xiaoyu, your late, is everything okay?" mom asked, I nodded and replied "I was just helping a friend get home" mom gave me a warm smile and hugged me, "your so kind xiaoyu" she whispered, I let out a faint giggle and shook my head before going upstairs

_10pm_

Jin ended up climbing up my house wall and perched himself on the windowsill, he asked, pulling me close "so what's Miharu like?" I smiled "she's pretty sweet for a new girl, I think we may be close friends" he chuckled and kissed my forehead, saying "can I ask you something?" I nodded and replied "shoot" he took a deep breath and breathed "how do you feel about me?"

I was surprised, I couldn't breath for a minor second, I stuttered "u-uh…well Jin, I do like you…" I sighed with a blush, he chuckled "wow, tough girl is getting embarrassed for once" I smiled and giggled "you want me to push you out this window?" he laughed and pressed his lips against mine, he withdrew and replied "I bet you couldn't even if you tried" he then got off the window sill and into my room, I sat down on the bed and Jin sat beside me, I smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "get some sleep" I said, he nodded and took my hand, dragging me onto him, kissing me once more…


	2. Midspring is Missing

….

…..

…

"Morning gorgeous…" I heard a voice faintly, whilst opening my eyes, I saw Jin smiling at me, my reaction was…well….

I screamed, falling out of bed, as if it weren't bad enough, I was naked too…

I sighed and asked nervously "Jin, what did we do last night?" Jin laughed "don't you remember? We banged all night long" I groaned "what a nice way to put it…I remember all of it now…"

_He kissed me, tangling our tongues in a battle of love, undressing each other, he began kissing my neck, and I bit my lip and stroked his hair, he left a hickey, I smiled at him and said surprised "I didn't know a tough guy like you can be so romantic" he chuckled "I didn't know a tough girl like you can be so shy" he started kissing me down to my chest, sucking on one of them, I moaned sweetly and grabbed the sheets, he bit my nipple hard, making me moan loudly, he withdrew and smiled up at me, I cried "im so wet Jin, please put it in me…" he smiled devilishly and bit my neck before penetrating me, I cried in pleasure, he groaned "your so wet Xiao" he started thrusting into me, "it feels like your ripping me apart" I moaned, he smiled and thrusted faster, moans filled the room, I called "Jin! Im coming!" he nodded and said "me too…" we moaned and called both names before releasing…_

My face was still red on the way to school, Jin hasn't left me alone since, and Miharu is acting strange, she seemed depressed, I left the class promptly and he left too, he asked "what's wrong?" I leant against the wall and sighed "Miharu…something's wrong with her" he held my face and kissed me sweetly, he replied "why don't you ask her what's up" I nodded

_Break_

I found Miharu sitting on her own, I smiled and sat next to her, she sighed "hello Xiao" I asked worried "your acting weird today…are you okay?" she nodded and got up, she just said bluntly "I know about you and Jin" I gasped and blushed, I stood up, growling "none of your concern" she looked at me annoyed, she replied sharply "everyone knows about it you know, that you are together" she walked off in a huff

I sighed and walked back to Jin, he hugged me and sighed "maybe she'll come round" I looked up at him and replied "Maybe…"

_On the way home_

It was raining, Jin already left and Miharu went home sick, I pulled up my umbrella and took a slow walk, listening to the sound of the rain falling on my umbrella, blossoms were stuck to the ground and being washed away, but all I could think of is Miharu…I ended up walking up to her house…

_At her house_

"Xiao! How nice to see you" Mrs Hirano said, I nodded and replied "Miharu came home, is she okay?" Mrs Hirano looked surprised, she questioned "who said she came home? I haven't seen her since this morning…." I replied with a lump in my throat "it came over in announcement…" Mrs Hirano assured me "don't worry, im sure she'll be back soon" I nodded and walked away, I felt like tears were coming up, I don't cry, but it just felt like a spring has opened up in my heart…

_Looking for her_

"Miharu!" I shouted, hoping for a response, nothing…

I called a few more times, each call sounding more upset then the last one

"Miha…ru…" I finally called, before breaking into tears…"no other option but going home and waiting now…"

_Home_

I slumped on my bed, I kept checking my phone for any texts, calls, ect…

I ended up falling asleep, until a vibrating sound came from my phone,

"Miharu!" I gasped, opening up my phone to receive a text message, I opened it...

"…Blank…" I gulped

"Xiao! There's someone here to see you…" moms voice came from downstairs, she sounded concerned, I dragged myself downstairs to see two police guys, I gulped again and asked "wha…what do you want?"

One of them replied "we just want you to answer a few questions" I nodded without saying a word, they followed us into the living room, I sat down next to mom, whilst questions were being fired at me

"one final question, was Miss Hirano acting strangely before she disappeared?" My eyes widened, it felt like my heart was being gripped, I looked up and smiled at them with tears in my eyes, I asked them " Why do I care about her so much?...I only met her yesterday for fuck sake why would she run off? Its not like her…but…she has been acting weird today…because of me and Jin, she knows that we are together…and s-she…" I broke down again crying, " I don't know where she's gone…I don't know why she would but please! Try your best to find her…"

They nodded and replied "we'll try the best we can…"


	3. Early summer is Found

_A week later_

I didn't go to school for a matter or days, I didn't feel like it…I felt numb, really numb, maybe it was because Jin broke up with me because of the whole situation…they _still_haven't found her…

I heard my cell go off; I answered it to hear a familiar voice

"Xiaoyu…" it said

"Mi…" I gasped, tears to my eyes, I heard a faint giggle

"Yes…" she said

"Where are you?" I said sharply down the phone

"On the hilltop, come and meet me there?" she asked

"Of course…" I sighed, closing the phone

Pulling on my clothes and running out of the house and to the hilltop, I kept stopping for a break every 10 minutes because my legs weren't designed for hilltop sprinting, either way, I thought there was something wrong with Miharu…

"Made it!" I panted before falling face first onto the grass, Miharu just turned, her expression looked dull, her eyes looked tired and puffy, she croaked "hello…Xiaoyu…" I sat up and replied "hello…Miharu…"

I asked "where did you go…?" she smiled and shook her head, she sat down next to me and asked innocently "what happened to everything…?" I gulped and sighed, tears came to my eyes, I grabbed Miharu's hand and looked her in the eye, and I yelled "why did you leave! If I did anything why wouldn't you tell me…instead of making me feel sick and worried! Why would you put me through something like that…why would you put ANYONE through anything like that! You're….your…heartless…" Miharu's eyes widened as tears came from me, Miharu smiled and said "why do you care so much…you only just met me and you act like you've known me for ages…"

I replied angrily "because you're a valued friend! If you had any idea what I felt for you, you wouldn't put me through this…" Miharu brushed my cheek and whispered "I'm so sorry…Xiao…" before _kissing_ me, I quickly broke the kiss and said in shock "w-what are you doing?" Miharu sighed "showing you how I feel"

I stood up "M-Miharu you're a nice girl but…I can't I don't feel that way about you…s-so lets just stay friends…" I pulled her into a hug, I whispered "don't you ever do that to me again" Miharu sighed "I promise" holding onto me tightly

_On the way back to Miharu's house_

I smiled and asked "so are you going to tell me or not" she sighed "okay okay, I was with a friend for a couple of days because I got depressed of the you and Jin thing…" I breathed slightly "well…he broke up with me…so no need to be jealous anymore…"

For once Miharu sounded shocked "why? What happened?" I looked at her and growled "because of you…but it doesn't matter now right?" Miharu had a look of hurt on her face, but she nodded regardless

I knocked the door to see her mom with teary eyes; she hugged Miharu and exclaimed "never leave me again!" Miharu laughed "I won't..."

_2 months later_

"Jeez its way too hot" I groaned wiping the sweat off of my forehead, middle of June, summer vacation, way to fucking hot! I hate Japanese summers…but the festivals are awesome, "Hey Miharu, have you attended many festivals like Hanami or Hanabi?" I asked to her, she shook her head and sighed "only festival I attended in is Tanabata" I laughed "brilliant, then your familiar with festivals" Miharu growled playfully "I am from Japan you know..." I giggled "sometimes I wonder…" Miharu laughed "you…come here!" she chased me, I called back "come on slowpoke" picking up speed, I was doing fine until she jumped on me, I laughed "okay you got me" Miharu smiled at me and cooed "no I haven't not yet…" she crept face to face, I panicked "m-miharu…what are you doing?" Miharu replied "uh…nothing" sitting up and getting off of me, helping me up, I asked "hey, you like ice cream right?" she nodded and I pointed her to an ice cream shop, Miharu took my hand and exclaimed "well what are you waiting for?" lets go!

_Salon de gelato_

The interior was pretty cute, aside from most of the customers were couples, I think it made it more awkward, that kiss from two months ago kinda made me think, and me spending all of my time with Miharu made me develop something small for her…I wasn't sure how to put it…so I'll keep quiet for now…

Miharu smiled and told me sharply "now missy, im going to pay, no further questions" I stuttered "b-but I…" I just nodded and sat down, whilst she went to get our ice creams, I had chocolate banana whilst she had strawberry, I kept gazing at her,

Why do I feel this way about her…Sigh

Miharu asked "hey Xiao, when's your birthday?" I stuttered "u-uh…28th June...w-why?" Miharu gave me a devilish smirk and replied "oh nothing, it's just that my birthday is on the 23rd of July, so you're older then me?" I questioned "uh…I think so…" putting a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, I noticed Miharu staring at me, I laughed "what are you staring at Mi-chan?" Miharu blushed and answered "m-mi chan? Huh?" I smiled "new nickname, Mi-chan" Miharu blushed and kept quiet, she said in a sad tone "Im not going to be here for a whole week…I have to go to my grandparents in Osaka" I sighed "oh…" Miharu smiled and kissed held my hand, saying "please don't worry…" I looked up at her and smiled, my heart was racing…

The hell is this feeling!


	4. Autumn is love

I yawned, pulling myself up out of bed, looking at the autumn sky gave me some sense of safeness, I smiled lightly whilst pulling on my uniform and leaving without a sound…

I sighed and stretched, Pondering on how I felt about her for three months straight, just made me feel more confused about her, it made me feel…all giddy inside, I shake whenever I see her now...I yawned when a pair of hands came behind me and covered my eyes

"Guess who?" the voice said

I laughed and answered "Hello, Miharu" She withdrew her hands and huffed, "your no fun" she scolded playfully, I smiled as she linked her hand with mine, I blushed slightly, she asked "Xiao, you've changed you know that?" I giggled "yeah? How?" she laughed "your more…shy around me, it's actually quite cute, is there something your not telling me?" I shook my head fast and replied "n-no! course not…" I coughed nervously as we walked to school

_At school_

We both walked past Jin, he coughed "xiaoyu" I retorted "Jin" I sighed after, when we got into the classroom, Miharu looked down, and she sighed "you still love him don't you…?" I looked at her, hurt, her brown eyes filled with guilt and concern; I smiled warmly and took her hand into mine, she blushed a lot but she still looked concerned, I started shaking slightly before I kissed her on the cheek, she blushed more and I ran to my seat, smiling like an idiot, I felt nervous yet happy that I did that, although…that night, when she was at her Grandparents, we exchanged phone numbers before she went, she called me:

"_h-hello..?" a voice called_

"_Hello? Miharu…are you okay?" I asked, worryingly _

"_Xiao..." her voice was filled with ease "how are you?"  
>I giggled and answered "im pretty well, things are quiet without you here…"<br>she gasped slightly, and then I felt a sadness coming from her voice "Xiao...I miss you…"  
>I blushed a lot, I stuttered "I-I...um…." she sighed and said nothing for a while…<em>

_I smiled and asked "Miharu…do something for me…?" Miharu replied "what is it?"  
>I giggled slightly and said "Look at the sky…"<br>she did what I told her to, I asked "are you looking at it?" I turned to the peachy looking sky as well; she replied half heartedly "yes…what's your point?" _

_I sighed "if you look to the sky, it shows that we are not far away from each other, right?"_

_A pause filled the line, then nervous laughter _

_Miharu stuttered "Xiao…I-I would like to tell you something…"  
>I replied "what is it?"<em>

_Miharu carried on "I-I just wanted to say that I….I…" I heard a voice calling her_

_I smiled and replied "you too…"_

_I sighed Closing the phone and lying down onto my bed_

"Earth to xiaoyu…" Miharu giggled tapping on my head; I fell back on my chair, startled, I groaned in pain, Miharu ran up to me and asked startled "Xiao! Are you okay?" I nodded and got up and walked out of the classroom, it seemed that I hit my head on something sharp, Miharu pointed that I was bleeding slightly, I leant against a wall and breathed, I laughed "fucking hell, who knew a chair could do so much damage" Miharu smiled and pressed a hand against the wall, bringing her closer to me, I started to blush and so did she, she sighed "I worry about you a lot…I hope you know that…" I smiled and replied "Mi-chan…of course I do…" I wrapped an arm around her waist pressing her body onto mine, our faces becoming more flushed; she looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers, I whispered "I just…"

….

The bell rung for the end of the day, then an array of students rushed out, breaking that sweet moment we just had, I growled slightly and held Miharu's hand, walking out of the school, we stayed quiet the whole time, pondering on what just happened,

We walked together to the hilltop, gazing at the town below…

She held me for a while, still saying nothing, I gulped and finally said "I'm sorry…" Miharu giggled slightly "sorry for what?" I blushed and stuttered "t-that…just now…" she stood up, I lay down and looked at the sky, and she climbed onto me , sitting on my stomach, bringing her face close to me once again, she saw tears welling in my eyes, and I saw tears welling in hers, we knew how we felt about each other, we just didn't say it, a lot has came about in the past couple of months because of one person…and that person was Miharu…

She sighed and pressed her forehead against mine, crying silently, I began to cry too, our faces were stained with tears, yet flushed, I asked "what is it you feel about me…why are you so addicting?" she replied sadly "I don't know…I don't know anything any more…I just know that…I-" I interrupted her with a kiss, she returned the kiss, holding my hands, pressing slightly against them, deepening the kiss, it was so addicting…it felt like it was something we were both waiting for…

Miharu broke from the kiss and gazed at me for a while, she finally breathed "I love you" I blushed a lot and replied smiling "I-I _love_ you too…Mi-chan…"


End file.
